


Kerplunk

by GaleandRandy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in Season 4, but it's not a gapfiller. (Justin has to babysit and brings his charge to Brian's loft. Is Brian willing to put aside his annoyance so that Justin doesn't have to leave?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerplunk

[](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/184838.html)   


AN: I wrote three different fics for you [](http://sfscarlet.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sfscarlet.livejournal.com/)**sfscarlet** , this is the one I went with but I'll be posting the others on my LJ. I hope this fic was worth waiting for.

**Kerplunk**

Brian had been standing by the windows, watching the rain fall, the city lights glittering as he smoked a cigarette, waiting for Justin to arrive. Once he spotted him walking up to the building’s entrance he strolled over to the door and opened it for him. “Hey,” he greeted as Justin stomped up the last stair into the hall.

“Hey.” Justin, sopping wet from the thunderstorm raging outside, slowly shook his head, raindrops shaking onto Brian’s bare feet as he stood on the threshold. “Before you say anything…”

Brian backed away from Justin in alarm. “Is that a fucking mouse?” he screeched.

Justin walked into the loft and held out the small animal for Brian’s closer inspection. “It’s a kitten and he’s wet.”

“What the fuck are you doing with a kitten? Don’t tell me you found pussy on a street corner and thought it’d be a good idea to bring it here!”

Justin snorted a laugh and walked into the kitchen. “Would you stop screaming? You’re going to scare him.”

“You’re scaring me,” Brian muttered. “You must have gone insane to think that you could bring that thing here.”

Justin grabbed two kitchen towels out of a drawer and wrapped them around the black cat. “When you called and asked me to come over, I said, ‘I can’t, I’m babysitting for Daphne.’ Then you said, ‘What the fuck ever, get the fuck over here’, and so, here we are.”

“Here, you cannot be. This is a ‘no pet’ home.”

“Are you really going to make me go wait outside for the fucking bus to take me back home?” Justin asked angrily.

Brian griped, “You should’ve told me you would be bringing a cat. Animal sitting is **not** babysitting. I thought you were just fucking around!”

“Obviously, I wasn’t.” Justin glared at Brian while gently drying the kitten off. He placed the kitten on the counter, grabbed a towel for himself and wiped his head off, the buzz cut allowing the towel to soak up any wetness immediately. “I tried to tell you I’d have to bring him but you weren’t listening.”

“Fuck this!” Brian shouted, aggravated that Justin was turning him on and pissing him off at the same time. “I’ll take you back home and you can drop that furry thing off.”

“Daphne asked me to look after him for the next couple of days. I already had to leave him alone while I was at school and work. He needs attention.”

“Why the fuck would she get a cat she can’t take care of?” Brian held himself back from asking Justin why it was more important to give a pussy attention than it was to give his dick attention.

“Daphne does take care of Kerplunk. She had no idea that her Grandmother would die yesterday. Jesus, Brian, I told you about that this afternoon, remember?”

“I remember,” Brian said, glaring at the black ball of fur Justin cradled in his arms. “But you never mentioned watching Purrfunk.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “It’s Kerplunk, not Purrfunk.”

“She named her cat after that game with sticks and marbles?” Brian asked for clarification.

“Actually,” Justin blushed, “I named him. And yes, the game with sticks and marbles.”

“I’m just dying to know why your brilliant mind came up with that name.”

Justin knew that Brian was being sarcastic but he decided to tell him anyway. “The night she brought him home we played that game, got drunk and passed out before putting it away. The next morning we were looking for him everywhere. We called out ‘Shadow’, the name the shelter had given him, for like an hour before we found him, curled up asleep in the game’s box.”

“Aww, what a tender and cute story. I don’t know if I should be more worried about the fact that you and Daphne made Kerplunk into a drinking game or because you two didn’t think to look in a box for a missing cat in the first place. Don’t you guys know anything about cats?” Brian made a gagging noise Justin had never heard before. “I bet you two were so scared when you couldn’t find him.”

Justin threw the hand towels at Brian and hit him in the face. “Shut up.”

Brian glared down at the towel which had fallen onto the counter after hitting him. “You got cat hair on them! You realize I can’t ever use these in the kitchen again, don’t you?”

Justin laughed at Brian’s outraged expression. “You’re so uptight. No wonder you begged me to come over.”

“I did not beg you to come over,” Brian corrected, “I asked. There is a difference.”

“Uhuh.” Justin placed the kitten on the floor and unbuttoned his jacket. “You were all, ‘Justin, I need your mouth to suck my dick. No one sucks dick like you. I got blown by this redhead after work but it only made my desire to feel your mouth wrapped around my dick stronger’. Or something like that,” he teased.

Brian couldn’t decide what was worse, the cat slowly walking toward him, its nails scratching his hardwood floor, or Justin’s ridiculous re-telling of the conversation that he remembered simply as, ‘I need to fuck you, now’.

Justin tossed his coat onto a bar stool and walked closer to Brian. “Do you really want us to leave?” he asked, toeing off his shoes.

“He’s tearing up my floors,” Brian bitched, ignoring Justin’s question. He’d made himself clear, hadn’t he? He wanted the cat gone.

“Stop freaking out,” Justin said, bending down to gather the cat into his arms. “He’s really sweet and his first owner de-clawed him so you don’t have to worry about him scratching anything.”

“Isn’t that inhumane or something?” Brian asked.

Justin melted a little and forced himself to not smile. Apparently, Brian knew more about cats than Justin would have ever thought. “Some people think so, but if he remains an indoor cat it’s not like he’s going to need his claws, which you will appreciate while he is staying here.”

“He can’t stay,” Brian groaned.

“But he’s really mellow, Brian. And you’re going to love what we’ve taught him. He’s like the coolest cat in the world.”

“Cats are never mellow.”

“This one is. Come on, aren’t you curious what we taught him?”

“I don’t really care if the cat can paint pretty pictures, Justin. I don’t want some disease-ridden, smelly little fur ball in my loft.”

Justin petted the kitten and listened to the soft purr, loving the calming noise. He didn’t understand how anyone could hate cats. Brian though, pretty much hated everything. “As cool as little kitten-print paintings would be, that’s not what I taught him, but thanks for the suggestion.” He grinned widely. “Kerplunk here doesn’t need a litter box. He poops and pees in the toilet.”

Brian opened his mouth to say something, but he was rendered speechless.

“I’m not kidding. As long as you leave the lid for the toilet up, he’ll go in there and not have any accidents. We’re trying to teach him to flush it too but the handle on the toilet is a little heavy for him to push down.”

“You’re both insane,” Brian declared. “You and Daphne have gone batshit crazy!”

“No, we haven’t,” Justin laughed. “I swear, he does it.”

“Yeah right, he’s probably just pissing around your apartment and leaving treats in places you can’t reach.”

“No, he isn’t. We’ve seen it for ourselves and he isn’t the only cat that can do it. They sell these little scent attractors at Petco and you hang them on the toilet rim and the cat will learn to pee in the toilet. Only, Kerplunk doesn’t even need one anymore. Daphne took him to her mom’s house last week and he peed in her toilet, so he’ll probably do the same thing here as long as I show him where it is.” Justin took off for the stairs up to the bathroom.

“I’m doomed,” Brian mumbled watching Justin’s ass sway back and forth as he walked away from him.

“What’d you say?” Justin asked. He flashed Brian a bright, winning smile over his shoulder.

“If any of that fur gets on anything you’re cleaning the whole loft, top to bottom.”

“You have a cleaning lady,” Justin reminded him, disappearing into the bathroom.

Brian wanted to bang his head against something to drown out the sound of Justin’s voice, sweetly high-pitched as he explained to the cat where the toilet was.

~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s staring at us,” Brian panted in Justin’s ear.

Justin raised his ass, pushing himself against Brian. “He is not.”

“He _is_ ,” Brian insisted. “I can see his eyes glowing in the dark.”

“He’s sitting on the steps,” Justin said, craning his neck to look down at Kerplunk. “Why the fuck are you looking at him?”

Brian felt a chill race up his spine and unceremoniously pulled his cock out of Justin’s ass and rolled onto his back. “I can’t do this with him sitting there watching.”

“Asshole,” Justin grunted. “He doesn’t even know what we’re doing.”

Brian grasped his deflating hard-on and skimmed the condom off. “This sucks.”

Justin rolled his eyes at Brian’s attitude and straddled the man, his ass resting on Brian’s chest, facing his dick. He’d be damned if he’d listened to Brian’s bitching for nothing. He was going to get fucked.

Raising up on his knees and supporting himself with one arm, Justin reached his right arm behind him and danced his fingers outside of his hole. “Come on, Brian,” he coaxed, “don’t think about anything else but this.” His mouth hovered a hairsbreadth away from Brian’s cock, blowing hot air along the length, drawing blood to swell his dick once again.

“Mrreow…”

Brian jerked his gaze away from Justin and glared at the cat. “How can I focus on your ass when he’s providing commentary to the show?”

Justin dropped his head onto Brian’s thigh. “It has no idea what we’re doing.”

Brian shuddered and pointed. “Look, he’s licking his balls. I think, I think we’re turning him on.”

“Brian,” Justin groaned, rolling his head back and forth on Brian. “You’re fucking crazy. He’s cleaning himself, that’s all he’s doing.“ Unknowingly, Justin was sending currents of pleasure into Brian’s groin from his spiky hair brushing against his dick.

Brian tried to focus on Justin’s upturned ass, and the tingles of need coursing up his spine, but the sound of the cat licking himself was too distracting.

Justin slapped his own ass, forcing Brian’s attention back to him. “Look at my ass, Brian.” He tucked two fingers just inside his hole and spread them apart. “You want to be inside this, don’t you?”

Brian said nothing, the drool forming at the corner of his lips, saying enough.

“You need to fuck me,” Justin whispered, contracting his muscles so Brian’s eyes could get a visual of how tight he would be around his dick. “I need to you to.” Justin pushed his fingers deep inside of his ass and moved his lips so they were pressed against Brian’s balls. “My fingers just aren’t…” He paused his speech to lick and kiss along Brian’s sac and up the underside of his prick. “They’re just not enough.”

Justin’s ass and his words hypnotized Brian, drawing him into a world that was no further than the other’s body. Brian ran his hands up the backs of Justin’s thighs, the thick blond hair brushing against his palms, a sensation that always managed to turn him on. “Come here,” he ordered, roughly pulling Justin’s hips backward.

Justin whimpered as Brian grabbed his wrist, manipulated his fingers, sliding them out of his hole before abruptly shoving them back deeper inside him. “Fuck!” Justin yelled as an all-consuming rush of heat swept through his body.

Brian made the same move again, his eyes intently watching the delicious pink hole expand and tighten around Justin’s pale fingers. “Again,” he said, his voice gravelly with want.

“Fuck me,” Justin pleaded, looking over his shoulder at Brian. He smiled at him, happy to have all the man’s attention.

Brian, annoyed that Justin’s smile did more for his dick than it should’ve, roughly pulled his partner’s fingers out of his body and flipped him onto his back. “You think you’re so clever,” he whispered, his lips painting spit across Justin’s forehead as he reached for a condom.

“Mmm…” Justin agreed, smiling with excitement and a hint of smugness. He wiggled beneath Brian’s body, spreading his legs, opening himself for Brian to fit himself in between them. “I had to do something.”

“You did, huh?” Brian ripped open the condom and sheathed his cock.

Justin gently twirled the hair on the back of Brian’s head with his fingers and said, “You’re all about my ass now, aren’t you?” When Brian didn’t answer him, Justin gripped Brian’s hair and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Answer me,” he goaded. “My ass makes you crazy, doesn’t it? It’s the best you’ve ever had, the only ass you _really_ want.”

Brian wasn’t going to say a fucking thing. He appeased Justin with a barely perceptible nod, aligned his prick and pushed inside. Any thought of Kerplunk dropped far out of his mind’s reach.

With one arm, Brian gathered Justin’s legs and pushed them up against his chest, folding Justin in half as he crawled forward, pushing his dick deep into Justin’s tunnel, closing his eyes and riding out the urgent wave of euphoria.

Justin’s breath expelled from his body as Brian savagely thrust into his hole. His world turned upside down and before it could properly right itself, Brian was there, pushing in and out again. Justin’s hands twisted the sheets beneath him, sure that if he touched Brian he’d explode before he wanted to. Brian’s barrage of thrusts pushed him higher up on the bed and only when he was at risk of his head knocking into the wall did Justin lose the grip on the sheets. He extended his arms up and placed his palms flat on the wall, the leverage allowing him to use more than his ass muscles to aid in tumbling over the peak.

Brian pushed his hand in between them and grabbed for Justin’s cock. He clenched it hard, almost a little too hard, but exerting exactly enough pressure around the shaft and twisting it around upwards in the perfect way that Justin liked it. Justin more than liked it; he came un-fucking-glued.

Justin yelled out his release as Brian continued moving his hips, pumping him while thumbing the slit of his dick, ensuring a massive amount of come poured out of him. Brian felt ribbons of sticky cream bathe his hand, squeezing between his fingers and landing on their stomachs. The combination of Justin’s warm release on his skin, his deep guttural moans and his tight ass, milking his dick threw him into orbit. He shoved his tongue into Justin’s mouth and whispered his name right before he came, his body vibrating, his breath hitching, unable to stop the pleasure that jarred his control, and filled the condom to near capacity.

~~~~~~~~~~

In the middle of the night, Brian slowly awoke to the sound of purring. For a split second he thought it was Justin making a weird noise in sleep but upon fully waking, he realized what was making the horrible noise.

Turning onto his side, Brian came into contact with Justin’s back turned away from him. He propped himself up on his elbow and peered over him and growled at the sight. The cat, Purrpunk or whatever-the-fuck its name was, lay curled up against Justin’s stomach, his purring had stopped now and he was looking at Brian, challenging him.

Brian glared at the cat and was about to wake Justin up so he could get the cat out of the bed, because he wasn’t going to touch the thing himself. He placed his hand on Justin’s shoulder and the cat hissed, baring his fangs and in the faint light Brian could see the hair on the back of its neck stand up. “Fucking animal,” Brian bitched.

Justin’s eyes fluttered open and he groggily whispered, “Brian, what are you doing?”

Brian wasn’t going to admit that he was jealous of the feline and wanted to be able to hold him without the cat biting his hand off. “Nothing,” he whispered, turning to his side, his back to Justin.

Justin felt the cat huff against his naked chest and he became aware of it lying against him. He smiled to himself as he realized that Brian was probably pouting and jealous. “Go on, Kerplunk,” Justin said, pushing the cat off the bed. “Go lie down over there,” he told him, pointing to the bed of towels he placed on the floor in the corner.

Kerplunk purred and tapped his front paws on the side of the bed, trying his best to be as cute as possible. But Justin ignored him and slid further under the covers, aligning his body against Brian’s back and slinging his arm around his waist. “Goodnight, Brian,” he whispered, yawning.

Brian grunted in response and when Justin’s breath evened out he opened his eyes and looked down to where the cat was lying in the bed of towels. He grinned and then stuck out his tongue, entwining his fingers in Justin’s hand. Earlier, when Justin had been teasing him about him being ‘all about his ass’, Brian hadn’t responded. He’d had to bite back the words that went barreling through his head like a freight train. In the quiet of the night, pressed against Justin’s sleeping warm body Brian could allow himself to admit to their truth even if it was only himself he was admitting them to.

He was all about Justin. It wasn’t just his ass. It was every fucking thing about Justin. There were so many things Brian was ‘all about’ that were attached to Justin that nine times out of ten, it overwhelmed him, scared the shit out of him and made him fuck up, run and push Justin away. But it also made him do things weren’t really a big deal at all, even if he made it seem like it were.

A cat lying on his expensive fluffy white towels, getting its black fur all over them could be dealt with, as long as he reminded himself that he was actually all about Justin and the annoying smelly animal he came with tonight was just a part of his twat-like charm. Brian was almost curious as to what Justin would come up with next to annoy the fuck out of him and make him re-evaluate why he was all about him in the first place.

The End


End file.
